Viviendo tus sueños
by usagi-sweet
Summary: Una historia para Hiro: Vivía y respiraba por aquel chico. A pesar de que jamás la relación entre ambos llegara a pasar de una gran amistad, sentía que no podía más que entregarse con una pasión desmedida hacia aquella pequeña y deslumbrante estrella.


**Viviendo tus sueños**

**Por usagi-hk**

Hiroshi miraba distraído por la ventana, un cigarrillo consumiéndose entre sus dedos sin ni siquiera haber sido probado por primera vez. Suspiró una vez más, mientras, sumido en sus pensamientos dejaba a su alma vagar libre.

Desde la ventana de aquel piso se podía ver casi toda la ciudad. Una bella vista de lo que el hombre podía llegar a levantar y crear. Una ciudad a oscuras iluminada por miles de pequeñas luces mágicas…

Volvió la cabeza para observar su guitarra sobre la cama. Aquella pequeña obra de arte que tanto tiempo le llevaba acompañando. No pudo más que sonreírle tristemente, últimamente estar junto a ella ya no lo llenaba. La verdad era que hacia tiempo que pocas cosas lo llenaban.

Se daba cuenta de que vivía su vida por los demás, que se movía por ellos y para ellos; y eso ahora parecía pagarle su factura.

Dejo el cigarrillo acabando de consumirse en el cenicero; para luego abrir la ventana y dejar que el aire de fuera lo acariciara, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar de la brisa nocturna y calmar su pesadumbre.

Miro sus manos apoyadas en el marco de la ventana. Aquellas manos de largos dedos que se deslizaban por las cuerdas de la guitarra creando música, concibiendo notas… Haciendo arte sin sentimientos, un arte vacío que le repugnaba. No le gustaba engañar a los demás; pero la música no era lo que el ansiaba y sin embargo seguía tocando. Y sinceramente no lo hacia por él

Por él fuera hacia tiempo que hubiera dejado ya muchas cosas atrás, si fuera por su propia decisión su vida no sería lo que era. Pero no sabía porque siempre se acaba entregando a los demás, ellos por encima de todo, los que quería por encima de él. Y ahora sentía que la presión que ejercían lo estaba ahogando, aplastando y pisoteando.

Se sentó en la cama dejando la guitarra sobre la alfombra para poder estirarse. Miró el blanco techo indiferente y de pronto sonrió al ver las marcas coloridas; una mancha que Shuichi, dios sabe como, había dejado allí hacia tiempo ya.

Shuichi… su mejor amigo, el mayor hilo conductor de su vida. Vivía y respiraba por aquel chico. A pesar de que jamás la relación entre ambos llegara a pasar de una gran amistad, sentía que no podía más que entregarse con una pasión desmedida hacia aquella pequeña y deslumbrante estrella. En absoluto se trataba de que estuviera enamorado de aquel tontorrón. Eso lo sabía, simplemente era un tipo de sentimiento fraternal, un amistad muy difícil de clasificar. Una simple necesidad, como un instinto por cuidar de su amigo, procurarle la felicidad por encima de todo. Sufrir por él para que nadie lo dañara; y hacer todo lo posible por mantenerlo a salvo, lejos del dolor y feliz, hacer que su amigo siguiera sus sueños, los alcanzara aunque eso significara no alcanzar los suyos. Porque el tenía también sus propios sueños a pesar de todo.

A veces había momentos en los que lo asaltaban las dudas, como esa misma noche. Dudas cargadas de angustia y arrepentimiento por no seguir sus sueños, por no alcanzarlos, por vivir los sueños de otros y no los suyos propios. Pero realmente no era para tanto, o eso pensaba después. Era su propia elección dejar todo aquello atrás así que aunque no fueran sus metas, tenían que estar bien porque eras las de Shuichi y con eso bastaba. Con eso estaba bien.

Todo porque el vivía por otra persona que ni siquiera era capaz de notar lo que hacía por él. Todo por una gran amistad. Que los demás pensasen lo que quisieran, incluso que lo que sentía hacia Shuichi era amor y deseo. El no amaba a Shu, o por lo menos no del modo que ellos pensarían. Era algo más profundo y difícil de explicar con palabras.

Todo era igual mientras Shuichi fuera feliz. Mientras estuviera cerca… o incluso si tuviera que alejarse para su felicidad, todo estaría bien… El dolor que el sintiera no tenía importancia. Daría todo, su vida por Shindo Shuichi…

Su amigo…

Su mejor amigo.

**OWARI**


End file.
